Novel Electrochemical DNA Sequencing Methods and Assays. The proposed research project involves the characterization of sinusoidal voltammetry (SV) for genomic mapping, sequencing and analysis of DNA. Sinusoidal volatmmetry at copper microelectrodes (of micron dimensions) can provide a new technology for dramatically reducing the cost and time involved in traditional approaches to DNA sequencing. The aim of the Senior Fellowship project is to optimize novel frequency domain electrochemical methods for low-cost, high accuracy DNA sequencing and to develop quantitative performance assays relative to standard electrophoretic gel based methods. The proposed Senior Fellowship project will address: 1) fundamental DNA chemistry and electrode interactions which can be used to enhance performance; 2) the implementation of SV for the analysis of nucleotides in conjunction with capillary separations and traditional dideoxy sequencing technologies (in which the applicant has expertise); and 3) the utilization of SV for the analysis of DNA after hybridization with specific probe sequences, enabling on-chip sequencing by hybridization and detection. Ultimately, with miniaturization to micron-scale chip-level devices capable of detecting a few hundred molecules of a specific DNA sequence with a sample volume of less than 10 microliters.